Sky's Comedy
by Blazerkitty129
Summary: Follow the misadventures of Sky and his Minecraft friends! Some funny and random things are going to happen! Rated "T" just in case. Feel free to leave ideas for chapters!
1. Creeper Problem

** Creeper Problem**

* * *

**This is my first story on Fanfiction! Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Characters _**

Sky

BajanCandian

Jerome

TrueMU

Deadlox

Ssundee

Huskymudkipz

CaptainSparklez

Setosorcerer

Bodil

Bashur

* * *

It was a normal morning in Minecraft. Sheep were eating grass, the sun was shining, and Minecrafters were going to places. In Cubecity, everything was normal as well. Sky was in his house sleeping peacefully on his bed, when Bajan burst in through the door.

"HEY SKY!" Mitch called out, running over to Sky's room and jumping on his bed. "Get up! I need to tell you something!" Mitch said. Sky turned and swatted a hand "Give me 5 more minutes…maybe 10"

"No! Come on, get up!" Mitch repeated, starting to get annoyed. He got off the bed and went into the kitchen and spotted a cup of coffee Sky had left the previous morning. Mitch heated it up in the microwave and went to Sky.

"This better get him up" Mitch muttered. He dumped the coffee right on Sky's face. Sky screamed in surprise and stood up and saw Mitch laughing. "What the heck, Mitch?! That coffee is hot! Why didn't you use water?" Sky exclaimed angrily.

"Cause I didn't feel like it. Anyways, I need your help. I…have a creeper in my attic!" Mitch said. "So you come and wake me up just to tell me that? Just kill it" Sky replied annoyingly.

"No! I'm really bad at fighting creepers!" Mitch lied. "I don't think the PVP warrior can't kill a creeper when you kill other players in Hunger Games" Sky said flatly.

"Well, it's actually a lot of creepers, they must have spawned their through the night. So can you help me kill them?" Mitch asked. "Okay. They better not blow us up, though" Sky responded. "They won't, I promise!" Mitch said in relief and excitement.

"At least let me change. I'm still in my butter boxers" Sky told him. Mitch snickered, but nodded "Oops. Well, okay. But hurry" he replied.

* * *

The two men went over to Mitch's house. Sky was about to open the door to the attic. "Noo! Don't do that!" Mitch yelled, tackling Sky to the ground. "Get off me! I need to see how many creepers are in there. Maybe we can set a trap" Sky said.

"Oh, that's a good idea. But we can't get up there yet. How about let's make a small hole on top of the attic so we can see a bit. Let's go on the roof" Mitch explained, getting off of Sky.

"Maybe Jerome can help us too. And Deadlox" Sky suggested. "Sure! I'll call them and you get on the roof and make the hole" Mitch told Sky.

"That doesn't sound right" Sky replied. "Gross. Don't have such a dirty thought!" Mitch exclaimed. Sky went outside and climbed up the roof. "Oh, and don't fall off!" Mitch called to Sky.

"Of course I won't" Sky said, but then yelped as he tripped and tumble down into the ground. "You okay?" Mitch asked, running over to his friend. "Yeah. At least I landed on grass" Sky responded.

"Good. Cause if you landed on the stone then you would be in a coma or something." Mitch said, and then started calling Ty and Jerome to come over while Sky broke a few pieces of the roof. Soon, a small hole was made and Sky peered through and saw all the creepers.

"That is a lot of creepers." Sky commented. Out of nowhere, Ty appeared right beside Sky. "Yeah. It is. Let's trap one and kill it!" he yelled. Sky glanced at his friend "When did you get here so fast? Did you teleport or something?" he asked.

"Correct! I used an enderpearl, and Jerome crashed into a building since he is a really bad aimer and I had to help him. So here we are! Now let me get them out!" Deadlox said.

"Ok! I'll get the creepers to follow me to the ravine that's by the forest, and we make them fall to their deaths!" Jerome explained. Sky and Ty climbed down the roof. "Not a bad idea. But that means you'll have to go through the stairs for my attic and I have a feeling you're going to blow it up" Mitch said, narrowing his eyes at Jerome.

"That was an accident! Jordan and I were just having some fun with TNT! We didn't mean to blow up your house!" Jerome retorted.

"And I had to rebuild it. Well, we will go with Ty's plan. Me and Ty will lead the creepers to the ravine. Jerome and Sky will make sure they fall in there, agreed?" Mitch asked. "Yup!" Sky, Jerome, and Ty replied.

"And then can we go kill squids?!" Sky yelled excitedly. "I guess…?" Mitch said. Sky and Jerome ran outside to the ravine. Mitch and Ty slowly went up to the attic. Ty climbed up and faced the creepers.

"Try to catch me and blow me up, creepers!" he taunted. "Ty! Watch out!" Mitch called out, knowing that Deadlox was too close to the one of the creepers.

Too late. The creeper hissed and lit up and** BOOM!** The rest of the creepers exploded as well, destroying the whole attic. Once the explosions die down, the whole attic is destroyed and the walls in Mitch's living room are burned.

Ty stands there looking quite surprised, and sees Mitch glaring at him, who's also covered in soot. "Oops…" Ty laughed nervously. Mitch face-palmed "You…freaking…**IDIOT!**" Mitch yelled angrily.

Sky and Jerome burst in and see the destroyed living room. "We could hear the explosions from the forest. The creepers blew up, didn't they?" Sky asked. "Yeah…they did" Ty said. "Oh, well because me and Jerome kind of have a bunch of creepers chasing us because we aggravated them in the forest while we were waiting" Sky said.

"You what?!" Mitch gasped. Then, the creepers came that had been chasing Sky and Jerome entered the house through the door and exploded as well, now destroying the floor and most of the house. "Sorry about that!" Jerome said innocently, and he, Sky, and Deadlox raced to get out of the door, or what was left of the door.

"Oh, no you don't! You blew up my house, now you repair it" Mitch yelled at them. "What in the nether, dude? I'm not working on your house for the rest of the day!" Sky said.

"Plus, you're so angry today. Take a chill pill!" Deadlox added. Mitch sighed. "Fine. I'll calm down. But you guys are still working on my house, or else I have to sleep over at Jerome's place"

"Ok! I'll help you! Only because you're my best friend and last time you slept over at my house it didn't end so well" Jerome said. "Count me in, too! I feel kind of bad about before, so I'll help" Deadlox added.

"Sky? What about you?" Jerome asked. "No" Sky replied stubbornly. "There's butter involved" Ty added. "**BUTTER!** Ok, sure I'll help!" Sky yelled happily.

"Thanks, guys" Mitch said. "No problem. Well, except that there are silverfish in your bedroom" Ty responded.

"Oh my god!" Mitch screamed. "Put more lights in your house! Or else more mobs are going to spawn" Sky said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ty elbowed him hard, and Sky quickly said "I mean, let's go get rid of them!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will be accepting OC's! However, I'll only accept 7 to 8 OC's. So please PM or leave a review with your OC's description, gender, weapon of choice and well, you know what to do xD. And stay tuned for more! :)**


	2. Let's go Modded Cops n' Robbers

** Let's Go Modded Cops n' Robbers**

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! My computer wasn't working but now it is! I've gotten some OC's, but there is still spots open! :)**

** Accepted OC's **

Jewel (My OC)

Alix (My OC)

Natalie (Daisy-is-Lazy)

Cynthia (Story telling-talent fairy)

* * *

After the creeper issue with Mitch, Sky had invited his friends to play Modded Cops n' Robbers with the Mutant Creatures mod. He invited Ian, Jordan, Bashur, and some of Jordan's friends.

Sky, Ian and Bashur were waiting in the lobby for Jordan and his friends. "He is taking sooo long! I feel like we've been here for years!" Bashur exclaimed. Sky looked at his watch "We have only been here for 8 minutes" he said. "Oh" Bashur replied. Finally, Jordan and three young woman.

"Hi guys!" Jordan said. "Who are they?" Ian asked. The first woman came up. She had long black hair with dark pink colored bangs, light tan skin and blue eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with a pink jacket over it, dark jeans, and black boots.

"This is Jewel. She was my friend in high school. She recently moved here in Cubecity" Jordan explained. "Woah...she's beautiful" Sky whispered to himself. Jewel smiled "You must be Sky. Jordan has told me a lot about you and your friends" she said. "Hi..." Sky responded, still staring at her. "And these are some of Jewel's friends. Cynthia and Natalie" Jordan continued.

Cynthia had long blond hair tied back with a white headband and tied in a long braid. She sported a white and blue striped long-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, white boots, and bright blue eyes. Natalie had shoulder-length fringed black hair with red highlights and the left side shaved. She wears a blank tank top, grey skinny jeans, black sneakers, white spiked belt, and white and silver bracelets. She has a red and black plaid hoodie tied around her waist along with a beanie that said "YOLO" in white cursive letters and had emerald green eyes.

"Well, Natalie is Cynthia's friend. I guess you could consider her my friend if you like" Jewel muttered. "I find you too girly." Natalie retorted. "I find you too boyish" Jewel replied. "Don't fight now!" Cynthia groaned.

"Oooh Jordan has a girlfriend" Ian and Bashur giggled. "Hey! Jewel is not my girlfriend!" Jordan said annoyingly. "Let's stop arguing and start this game!" Sky said, and they all entered to the room where the warden is picked.

"I call being warden!" Bashur screamed. "Why is his voice all high-pitched? Is he high or something?" Cynthia asked. "I think that's just how his voice is" Natalie responded. "My voice is just naturally like that, so your correct!" Bashur said, then stepped on the pressure plate and everyone was teleported to the prison.

Jewel, Natalie, and Cynthia were in the same cell and Jordan, Sky and Ssundee were in another cell. Bashur appeared in armor and held a diamond sword in his hand. "You all have to stay in your cells! And if you manage to escape anyways, which you probably won't, I will spawn a bunch of mutant mobs!" Bashur yelled.

"What happens of were hungry?" Sky asked. "Well then you starve!" Bashur screamed. "And if we need to take a dump?" Ian asked. "Are you stupid, blind, or both?! There's a toilet right in your cell!" Bashur said. Ian looked at the toilet. "But I need water if I get thirsty" Ian said.

"Gross. Do you know how many people have touched that?" Jewel said, grossed out. "I think Ian is quite messed up" Natalie commented. "I'm so bored!" Cynthia groaned. "I have an idea!" Jordan said. "What?!" Sky said excitedly. "Hey, Bashur! Can we play a game or something?" Jordan asked.

"Ok!" Bashur replied, opening their cells. "**FREEEEEDDDOOOM!**" Sky screamed, racing towards the escape place. "Nope!" Bashur spawned a mutant enderman right in front of Sky. "**AAAAAHHHH**!" Sky screamed in surprise. Ian and Jordan laughed "You screamed liked a little girl!"

"Run, Jewel!" Sky grabbed Jewel's arm and ran, but Cynthia grabbed Jewel's other arm. "Your such a baby! Let her go" Cynthia said, pulling Jewel back. "No! I will save her from the mutant enderman!" Sky said, pulling Jewel as well. Jewel just looked awkwardly at the two as they pulled her back and forth, but then she pulled her arms away.

"It's okay, Sky. I'm not helpless you know. I am a really good fighter." Jewel replied. "But we have no weapons!" Jordan said. "Here. I'll get one for us" Jewel said, winking at Jordan. Sky snuck away to the lunch room as Jewel went up to Bashur.

"I don't want to get killed by the enderman. Can I please have your bow? Just for me?" Jewel said in a sweet voice, brushing back her bangs. Bashur stared at Jewel, falling for the trick. "Of course you can! I can't let such a pretty lady like you get hurt!" Bashur handed his enchanted bow to Jewel.

Jewel smiled "Thanks. But I think you'll regret it" Jewel laughed, shooting at the Mutant Enderman, that had now destroyed most of the prison. "What was that for?!" Bashur yelled. He began to spawn more mutant creatures. Natalie got hold of a random iron sword that she found in a chest. Sky appeared in front of the door to the prison, and dropped his half-eaten bread and gaped at the sight.

"**POTATOES!**" Sky screamed. "That was random" Ian commented. Sky went up to Bashur and kicked him hard in the "wrong" spot. Bashur yelped in pain and fell to his knees, dropping his diamond sword. "Why, Sky, why?" Bashur said in a high-pitched voice.

"Cause I want to slay that Mutant Squid!" Sky yelled. Jordan and Jewel had gotten hold of TNT and were placing it all over the prison. "**EXPLOSIONS!**" Natalie screamed excitedly. Cynthia paused in fighting a Mutant Skeleton "Yayyayyay! Now we can get out of this stinking prison because Bashur is going way overboard with this game!" she said.

Natalie looked at the Mutant Skeleton and she glared at it. "Is something wrong, Nat?" Cynthia asked. "I...**HATE.**..**SKELETONS!**" Natalie charged at the mutant skeleton and stabbed her iron sword in it's head. The mutant skeleton broke apart and fell to the ground. "Okay...?" Ian and Cynthia replied awkwardly.

Sky was repeatedly stabbing a dead mutant squid that he had killed. "Calm down, Sky!" Ian yelled. "Never!** I HATE SQUIDS!**" Sky screamed. Jordan and Jewel had finished placing the TNT and lit it up with flint n' steel. "Where did you get flint n' steel?" Bashur gasped. "Uh oh..." Ian said. "**THIS PLACE IS GOING TO GO BOOM**!" Sky screamed.

Everyone backed away as the TNT went off and half the prison was blown up. "Freedom!" Natalie yelled, running outside. "Yay!" Jordan, Jewel, Sky, Ian and Cynthia all raced outside as well. "Dang it!" Bashur yelled, breaking his baton.

Everyone outside quickly started racing down the parkour steps. Jewel was the first one to reach the pressure plate on the ship. "I won!" Jewel exclaimed, but then screamed and ran out of the way and the rest of her friends were about to trample her as they went to the pressure plate.

"Yay! We have won! Let's celebrate with butter!" Sky said happily. "So, you love gold and hate squids?" Natalie asked. "**DONT SAY THE G WORD**!" Sky yelled at her. Jordan quickly whispered to Natalie "He calls it butter"

"Oh, I get it" Natalie responded"We can celebrate with death!" Ian took Sky's sword and stabbed Sky right in the chest. Sky collapsed to the ground and respawned back in the prison. Sky angrily ran and then parkour back to the ship since the prison was blown up. Sky stomped up to Ian. "What in the nether was that for?!" Sky asked angrily.

"Hey, we needed someone to die, so I killed you!" Ian said as if there was nothing wrong with what he just did. "That's...strange" Cynthia said. "I agree" Jewel replied. Bashur teleported over to them and facepalmed.

"I'm a terrible warden" Bashur groaned. Sky patted him in the back "Yup, you are **NOW** **LET ME GET THE BUTTER**!" he screamed excitedly. "There is no butter!" Bashur yelled back. "Actually, I think I saw some under the ship" Jordan said.

"BUTTER!" Sky dove under the ship and searched the chests, but there was nothing in there. "**JORDAN I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU**!" Sky screamed. Everyone started laughing hard. "He fell for it!" Jewel said, laughing. "And that's something Deadlox would do!" Ssundee laughed.

* * *

** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Alix (Jewel's brother) will appear next chapter. Spots are still open for OC's! Blazerkitty out! *magically poofs away* xD **


	3. Truth or Dare?

**Truth or Dare?**

* * *

**Yay I updated sooner! :D (Ok, maybe not) Spots still open for OC's, and it's probably going to stay like that for a while XD Oh, and for BlazetheDragonite, your OC will appear in this chapter!**

* * *

Sky and Deadlox were at Jordan's house playing video games. "Oh, by the way, Jewel and Alix are coming over soon." Jordan said. "Alix?" Sky asked. "He's Jewel's brother, and Jewel's living at his house right now" Jordan explained quickly, still playing.

"Hello!" Jewel exclaimed as she burst through the door with a man next to her. "Oh yeah, I never introduced you to my brother, Alix" Alix had black hair, wore a blue shirt with a jacket over it, black jeans, dark shoes, and blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Sky, this is Deadlox, or Ty, and I think you know Jordan" Sky introduce himself. "I once had a friend named Alex..." Ty began. "Was it spelled A-l-i-x or A-l-e-x? Cause my name is spelled A-l-i-x " Alix asked. "You spell Alex with an 'i ' instead of an 'e'? That's cool!" Sky exclaimed.

"Thanks" Alix replied. "My friends name was spelled with an 'e' not 'i'." Ty added. "Now that you all met each other..." Sky thought of an idea. "How about we play truth or dare with our other friends?" he suggested.

"No way! Remember last time we played that?" Ty exclaimed.

** *FLASHBACK STARTS* **

Sky, Seto, Jason, Ty, Quentin, Jerome, and Bodil were playing a round of truth or dare "Ok, Seto, I dare you to make Quentin invisible!" Sky yelled. "Make him invisible? That's easy! I just need a potion of-" Seto was cut off as Sky added "And you can't use potions!"

Seto looked uncertain "Oh...well...uh, ok. I'll just do it like any magician, which is weird cause I'm a sorcerer, but whatever!" he said. "No! I don't want to be invisible!" Quentin yelled. "It's part of the game!" Sky yelled.

Seto grabbed a random table cloth and put it over Quentin. "Uh...abracadabra tomatoes and...something!" Seto yelled. He took the cloth away and saw nothing but a fish flapping around on the floor. "Ha-ha! You turned him into a fish! I told you he was one!" Jason said, laughing hysterically. "Uh, oh" Seto said.

Sky quickly filled a cup with water and put the fish, or Quentin, in it. "He's a fish!" Jason kept repeating. "**I...AM...NOT...A** **FISH!**" Quentin screamed. "Now you are!" Bodil laughed.

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

Sky hesitated, then said "At least we got Quentin back into a human, or amphibian, fish, mudkip, or whatever he is. This time, we'll be careful!" Jordan snickered "You turned Quentin into a fish!"

"That was Seto!" Sky retorted. "Who should we bring over?" Ty asked, turning off the video game. "You guys can stay here, let's bring Bodil, Mitch, Jerome, and if Jewel would like to invite some of her friends" Jordan responded.

"Ok! How about Natalie and Blaze?" Jewel asked. "I thought you hated Natalie" Alix said. "I don't hate Natalie! We just have a lot of differences and don't always get along...I'm going to have to get used to her anyways, since she's one of Cynthia's closet friends. We are still friends!" Jewel explained.

"And who's Blaze?" Sky asked. "Blaze is a friend of Natalie and I. We met her a few days ago" Jewel replied. "I hope Sky doesn't ask any dangerous dares" Jordan said. "Maybe a few..." Sky said, grinning. "So we can play Truth or Dare here?" Jewel asked. "I just said we could" Jordan laughed.

"Yay!" Jewel exclaimed, running over to Jordan and hugging him hard. "Uh...you can let go now" Jordan said, as Jewel was strangling him. "Oh, sorry" Jewel let go. Sky then said "Well, let's call them over here" Sky turned to Ty, who was playing Flappy Birds on his phone. "Ty, you call-" Sky stopped, realizing Ty wasn't paying attention.

"Ty!" Sky yelled annoyingly. "**DANG IT!**" Ty screamed, throwing his phone at the wall. He then glared at Sky "What the nether, Sky?! I was so close to beating my high score! And now I need a brand new phone!" Ty exclaimed.

Sky sighed "This is why the creator took it off the App Store"

* * *

Soon, Bodil, Jerome, Mitch were at Jordan's house and Natalie walked in with Blaze. Blaze had long brown hair straight down to her waist with bangs covering her right eye, a shirt that has a blue pixel heart on it, black shorts, a black beanie with orange pins, light and dark blue headphones worn around her neck, black combat boot with orange laces, amber eyes, and a belt holding a small journal.

"Hi guys!" Blaze exclaimed. "Hello! I'm Sky!" Sky told her. "I told everyone who they were on the way here, so she knows who you all are" Natalie explained. "Ok! Let's start! Mitch starts!" Sky said.

Mitch gave a sneaky grin "Fine. This is for Sky. Truth or dare?" he asked."Dare!" Sky replied. "I dare you to say that you love squids!" Mitch yelled. Everyone gasped. **"NO! NEVER SHALL I SAY THOSE WORDS!"** Sky screamed angrily.

"But you have too" Mitch sneered. "No" Sky said. "Then you have to be punished!" Mitch grabbed a nearby pool ball and threw it at Sky's face. Sky yelped in pain and fell off the couch and onto the floor, groaning in pain. "What the heck?!" Sky yelled.

"Are you alright, Sky?" Jewel asked. "I'm fine" Sky said, getting back on the couch. "That was funny" Ty snickered. Sky just glared at him. "Can I go next?" Blaze yelled, jumping up and down on the couch. "Sure" Sky replied.

"This is for Deadlox. Truth or dare?" Blaze said. "Truth" Ty responded. "Who was the last girl you had a crush on?" Blaze asked him eagerly. "Oohh" Bodil and Alix said. Ty looked embarrassed, but then replied "Jewel. But then I gave up on her since I'm interested in someone else now"

"Why does every guy like me?" Jewel exclaimed. "Cause your hot!" Mitch yelled out. Jewel looked at him awkwardly. "You liked Jewel!" teased Blaze. "Ok! My turn! This one's for Jordan. Truth or dare?" Bodil asked. "Truth" Jordan replied.

"Why do you keep remembering that dumb slime of yours, Jerry? He's was just a slime" Bodil said. Jordan gasped "He wasn't just a slime! He was family!" he yelled angrily. Jewel patted him "There, there, Jord. Jerry's in a better place now" she said calmly.

Blaze suddenly leaped from her seat** "EXPLODING! I LIKE USING TNT AND BLOWING UP STUFF! BUT I HATE COWS CAUSE THEIR WEIRD!**" she screamed. "But cows are cool" Jerome said quietly. "**NEVER SAY THAT, YOU FLUFFY CHEWBACCA CREATURE!**" Blaze screamed back.

"Chill girl! You on your days or something?" Jerome yelled. "TMI" Bodil said, backing away from Jerome. Blaze sat back down calmly "No, I'm not on my 'days' FYI" she told Jerome. "That was strange. Now, it's my turn. Truth or Dare, Bodil?" Jewel said. "Dare" Bodil responded.

"I dare you too sing in Bulgarian in front if everyone" Jewel told him. "But I have a great singing voice! That should be my dare!" Natalie protested. "I can't sing very well..." Bodil said. "Do it!" Sky yelled.

"Ok" Bodil replied. **(A/N Since I don't know Bulgarian, I'm just going to say he sang in Bulgarian xD)**Bodil began singing, yet no one understood him. "I don't even understand what he's saying and I can tell singing is not his thing!" Alix said, covering his ears.

Bodil finally stopped singing, looking humiliated. "Good!" Jewel said, satisfied. "That was probably one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done in my life" Bodil said. Jewel gave him a short hug "I'm sure there'll be worse" she told him. "**JEWEL HUGGED ME!**" Bodil gasped.

"Don't sweat about it" Jewel replied annoyingly. "I can sing so much better than you!" Natalie exclaimed. "Really? That's the most truthful thing I've ever heard in my life" Mitch said sarcastically, then added "Then I dare you to sing "Let it go" I'm front of everyone here! See if you really sing good"

"Fine!" Natalie yelled, then began to sing "Let it go" from the movie Frozen. Everyone clapped when she finished, except Mitch, who looked annoyed. "That was beautiful!" Ty exclaimed. "I told you so" Natalie laughed. "Ok, I admit your pretty good" Mitch replied.

"Next! Truth or dare, Alix?" Jerome asked. "Truth" Alix responded. "Do you plan on having kids?" Jerome asked randomly. "Um...I'm 22, like most of us. But, my answer would be I guess...?" Alix said, uncomfortable at the awkward question.

"Truth or dare, Ty?" Sky said. "I already went!" Ty exclaimed. "Too bad. Answer" Sky replied. "Dare" Ty said. "I dare you to jump out the window" Sky said, smirking. "He'll get himself killed!" Natalie yelled.

"No. I'll do it, then" Ty said bravely, getting up and going to the window. "Sky, that's dangerous. You told me no stupid or dangerous dares!" Jordan yelled. "Calm down. Just make sure he lands in grass" Sky replied. "Ty will still get hurt" Bodil said.

But Sky wasn't paying opened the window and prepared to jump. "Are you trying to kill yourself?" Jerome asked. "Yeah. Don't do it. It's just a game" Alix added. "I'll be fine" Ty replied, not bothering to look at what he will land on, but hesitated, and then said "Actually, your right. I shouldn't do this"

"Just do it!" Sky yelled, and went over to Ty and shoved him hard. Ty screamed as he fell out of the window. There was a loud crashing noise and the sound of a car alarm going off. Everyone gets up and looks out the window. "Ok, if anyone asks, just say Ty did it" Sky said. "**WATERMELONS!**" Blaze screamed randomly again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I accept ideas for chapters! Review, favorite, and follow :) I'll see you guys later! **

**Song used: "Let it Go" from Disney's Frozen by Idina Menzel. I do not own it.**


	4. Karaoke Time! Part 1

Karaoke Time! Part 1

* * *

**Hello again! Sorry for the delay, I had a case of Writers Block, but not anymore! OC spots are finally closed, so no more OC's will be accepted for this story, sorry! Now, onto the chapter! :)**

**More OC's to appear!**

Trina

Flame

Sierra

Logan

Via

**(Note: I do not own any songs or Minecraft Parodies that will appear in this story. All belong to their respectful owners)**

* * *

Bodil had invited Sky, Jewel, Ty, Quentin, Jordan, Cynthia, Jerome and Blaze to a karaoke/restaurant. "So, we eat, and random people sing songs?" Sky asked as they entered the place, which looked basically like a restaurant, but had a stage where people could sing.

"Yup." Bodil replied."That's strange" Sky said. "**BREAD AND CHEESE!**" Blaze screamed. "Geez, what is it with you and saying random words?" Jerome said annoyingly. "Cause I'm awesome like dat" Blaze replied.

"That's right, Blazey" Jewel said. Everyone got to their table and sat down at waited for the next person to sing and they looked at the menus. "I have some news, which most of you probably already now, since that mouse-brained, rumor-spreader guy named Ty started spreading it" Jewel paused, looking at Ty.

"Hey! It's not like it's a big deal" Ty said. The waiter came with the drinks, and Sky quickly grabbed his soda and drank it rapidly. "Me and Jordan are dating! That's it" Jewel said. Jordan nodded "It's true"

Sky did a spit-take at Bodil, soaking him with soda. "What the heck? This is my brand new suit!" Bodil exclaimed. "Was new" Quentin muttered. "Oh, sorry. The news just surprised me. I can see you guys have known each other for a long time...well, that's nice news!" Sky said, trying not to look hurt.

"Ok, so, are we are just going to eat here and watch people sing?" Ty asked. "**APPLE PIE!**" Blaze yelled. "Will you stop it?!" Jerome screamed. "Oh, it's just that the people next to us are eating apple pie" Blaze said, pointing to a table where a couple was eating apple pie.

"Anyways, to answer Ty's question, I have a special surprise in for all of us!" Bodil exclaimed. "What is it?" Cynthia asked. Before Bodil could answer, a voice yelled "Hi!" and Jewel turned around to see a man in his early 20's standing behind her chair. "Logan! What are you doing here?" she said. Logan had brown hair, brown eyes, a dark-green shirt, and dark-blue pants.

Quentin gasped "Jewel?! Your cheating on Jordan?!" he exclaimed. Logan glanced awkwardly at him. "No! Logan is my brother!" she said. "How many brothers do you have?" Sky asked. Jewel looked a little nervous, but Logan answered "Just me and Alix. Jewel is my only sister"

"You are the only girl?! I feel for you" Cynthia went over to Jewel and patted her. Jewel chuckled "It's not that bad" she replied. "So, Logan, what are you doing here?" Sky asked. "Oh, and of course, I always introduce my brothers and friends to you guys before they even meet you, so we don't have to go through introducing everyone" Jewel added.

"I heard Jewel and her friends were coming here, so I decided to come here as well...but I had to drive here alone" Logan said. "The karaoke is starting!" Sky said excitedly. The host was a young woman named Trina. She had very light blond hair that was loosely curled and a bang that parts one of her light blue eyes. She wore a tank top under a denim jacket, denim boot-cut jeans, a pair of black nikes, and some bangles on each of her arms.

"Welcome to Karaoke Time! Where you guys get to choose a song and sing to duet it while being distracted by the people in the front who are doing random things!" Trina said, pointing to the people seated up front. "We have Sierra and Flame performing '**Timber**'!" she added.

Two women also in their early 20's walked up to the stage. Sierra had long brown hair, a lavender shirt and black jeans. Flame had orange hair, a light blue shirt and green shorts. Jewel gasped as she recognized her friends. Jewel waved and Sierra and Flame waved back. Flame whispered "Via is here too!" Jewel nodded and Flame and Sierra began.

Flame: _I'm going down, I'm yelling timber, you better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember, I'll be the one, you won't forget_

Sierra: _Woooah, woooah, woooah, woooah_-**OW!**

Sierra yelped as she got hit by a fork, and Flame got hit by a tomato, which splattered all over her hair. "You couldn't have thrown something that's not so painful?" Sierra growled. "Keep singing!" Trina said.

The two started the rapping part. "Want a bite?" Sky said to Blaze, showing her his half-eaten chicken wing. "But you bit it" Blaze said quietly. "So? Get another one" Sky replied. Blaze face-palmed and was going to grab a chicken wing, but Sky slapped her hand away "**MINE!**" he yelled.

Flame and Sierra finished the song, but were covered in tomato sauce, blue cheese dressing, and spaghetti. Flame trips on a spill of lemonade and lands flat on her face. The audience laughs. Trina helps Flame to her feet. "So, how was that?" Trina asked. "My hair is ruined!" Sierra yelled.

"Well, you're going to get dirty in this game, so yah. But the audience enjoyed it! Bye!" Trina said. The audience cheers as Sierra and Flame walk off the stage. They both take a seat beside Jewel and Cynthia.

"It was pretty fun, but I'm a mess!" Flame said. "That was hilarious when you fell!" Quentin laughed. "And when you two got splattered by the blue cheese dressing!" Jordan added. "I can tell you guys the surprise now!" Bodil yelled.

"**WHAT IS IT?!**" Sky replied annoyingly. "We are going to sing up there! I signed us up for it!" Bodil exclaimed. "**WHAT?!**" Everyone screamed at the same time, making the audience turn to them.

"Look, it's Sky and his friends!" someone yelled. "Are they performing here?" another person asked. Bodil stood up and said "Yes. We are performing songs here" Trina yelped excitedly and said "That's great! I'll take you backstage where you can choose your songs"

Sky glared at Bodil "You are so gonna pay for this!" Bodil shrugged "I don't think so" he replied. "**CHEESE AND SPRINKLES!**" Blaze yelled out. "Random" Jerome muttered.

* * *

Trina led everyone backstage, where Sky saw a young female teenager. She had dark brown hair that covered one of her aqua-blue eyes. She wore a dark blue and white checkered hoodie with a gray undershirt, had jeans shorts, black sneakers with magenta tips, and wire a silver moon necklace around her neck.

"Via!" Jewel and Cynthia said at the same time, and Jewel gave her a short hug. "Jewel! Cynthia! It's great to see you. Are these Mitch's friends?" Via asked. "You know Mitch?" Quentin asked. "Oh I know you! You're Mitch's sister!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Mitch has a sister? He never told us that" Ty said. "Really? Strange. I'm sure most of you have gone to his house" Via said. "I did, when Mitch had creepers in his attic. But you weren't there" Sky said. "Oh, that day was when I was at the movies with Jewel and Cynthia. I was pretty surprised to return and find the house destroyed!" Via replied.

"So, are you performing?" Logan asked. "Yeah. I think Sky goes first," Via said. "Oh, no! Bodil, you troll! Why did you have to sign us up?" Sky groaned. "Hey, be lucky this isn't killer karaoke!" Bodil exclaimed.

"Here is the songs you can choose" Trina said, handing Sky a list. Sky looked through the list, but was finding nothing that peaks his interests "No songs about butter? This show is gonna suck" Sky said annoyingly.

"Why don't you perform you're parody 'New World'? I might perform Revenge or something" Jordan suggested. "Ok, I'll do that song, then" Sky said, throwing the list at Ty. "Hey!" Ty yelled. Trina entered the room "First up is Sky! Are you ready?" she asked. "Yeah" Sky muttered. "Well, good luck! Or I'll throw an apple at you!" Blaze exclaimed.

Sky walks up to the stage unenthusiastically and Trina greets the cheering audience. "Hello! Back to this Karaoke show, we have the hero and famous Minecrafter of Cubecity! Give it up for Sky!"

Sky waves nervously. "Now, we have Sky performing his parody '**New World**'! And whatever happens, don't stop singing, Sky!" Trine continued. "Ok..." Sky said. Trina walked away and Sky begins to sing as steady music begins to play

Sky: _First I opened my eyes, then I felt such a strange breeze. I have traveled to a world made if blocks, totally unbeknownst to me_

Then a person comes and pours a bag of flour on top of Sky. The powder gets all over the microphone and Sky. "What the heck?!" Sky coughed. "Keep singing!" Trina whispered.

Sky: _When you play mine, mine, Minecraft. mine, mine, Mine_-**OW!**

Another person throws a spork, and another grabs a bucket filled with vinegar and throws it at Sky. Sky gags and spits out the vinegar, but continued to sing.

Sky: _There were animals across the land, villagers working hard hand in hand. There were roses, mountains and a big blue sea, even trees as far as I can see._

All of a sudden, Ty appears behind Sky and makes a sound that's supposed to be a hawk cry, and jumps on Sky and tackles him to the ground. "What the-?" Sky is about to yell at Ty, but remembers he has to continue to sing.

Sky: _How'd this happen? Why am I here? What's my purpose in this place? As the night approaches on, I should go and hide. When you play mine, mine_-**AGH!**

Ty sits on Sky's arm, and Sky angrily shoves him away. Then Cynthia comes out with an electric guitar and starts trying to play the guitar solo "Wait! It's too soon!" Sky yelled. Cynthia plays a fail version of the guitar solo, since she doesn't know how to play the electric guitar. It sounds so high that the glasses on each table shatter.

Sky: _When you play mine, mine, Minecraft. Oh, oh, oh_

Though the song is ending much too soon, the slow, gentle piano outro is played by Via, but she doesn't know how to play the piano either, so she just slams her hands against random piano notes. Sky stands on the stage very annoyed as someone throws a piece of cake at his face.

The audience laughs and cheers. "You completely ruined my spotlight and song!" Sky exclaimed angrily. "Ha-ha, that's what is supposed to make this funny." Trina said.

"Yeah. **AND I STILL SCREAM RANDOM WORDS!**" Blaze screamed, appearing out of nowhere. Sky face-palms "That was humiliating!" he exclaimed. "Another thing that makes this funny!" Trina added.

* * *

**Songs used:**

"Timber" by Pitbull feat. Ke$ha

"New World" a Minecraft parody of "Paradise"


	5. Karaoke Time! Part 2

Karaoke Time! Part 2

* * *

**Here is part two! Again, so sorry for the delay. School has taken a lot of writing time but I managed to get this chapter up. Remember, I am not accepting any OC's anymore. Now onto the chapter! :D**

* * *

Sky annoyingly stomped backstage. Ty saw him first and snickered "How was it? I can see not good, since you're covered in flour, cake, and you're wet" he sneered. "You were there! You tackled me to the ground!" Sky growled.

"Yeah. I know." Ty smirked. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh when they saw Sky. Jewel giggled but helped Sky get the cake and flour off of him. Trina came in again "Blaze is next! And after her, Jewel, and then Ty" Trina said.

Ty groaned. "Yay! Can I perform acts on the stage? Maybe, I can like get a pokeball and get out a Pokémon, or pretend to be-" "Umm...let's just go with singing" Trina replied, cutting Blaze off.

"Kk!" Blaze bounced up from her seat and made her way to the stage, but then went back and yelled in Jerome's face **"EXPLODE! BOOM!**" Jerome yelped and hid behind Quentin "Help! Crazy girl trying to kill me!". "No, I'm not" Blaze said annoyingly and walked away. "Good luck, Blazey!" Jewel called. "And watch out for flying food!" Cynthia added.

Trina and Blaze walked up to the stage "Now, we have Blaze performing '**Discord**'! Blaze, you know what to do!" Trina announced. The audience cheered and Blaze grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

Blaze: _I'm not a fan if puppeteers, but I've got a nagging fear someone else is pulling at the strings. Something terrible is going do-_

"**BUT FIRST, LET ME TAKE A SELFIE!**" a woman named Kurai screams and grabs a camera and takes a picture right in front of Blaze with the flash on. Another person throws a hamburger, which Blaze quickly dodges but then starts getting pummeled with bread rolls.

Blaze: _Going through the town, wrecking anarchy and all it brings. I can't sit idly, no I can't move at all! I curse the name, the one behind it all. Discord! I'm howling at the moon-_

"**I HAVE MADE FIRE!**" a chef man came out with a microwave that was on fire. While Blaze was distracted making the fire smaller by using her powers, Kurai dumped melted cheese on her. "What the heck?!" Blaze exclaimed. "Sing!" Trina yelled.

Blaze: _And sleeping in the middle, of a summer afternoon. Discord! What ever did we do, to make you take our world away?_

Another person grabbed a banana and showed it to everyone "**I HAVE A BANANA!**" he screamed, and then threw it at Blaze. Then Jerome appeared, and yelled "**I SAY RANDOM WORDS LIKE BLAZE!**" Blaze glared at him but continued to sing

Blaze:_ Discord! Are we your prey alone? Or are we just a stepping stone? For taking back the throne? Discord, we won't take it anymore, so take your tyranny away! Discord!_

A bucket of freezing water poured down on Blaze from above, soaking her. Blaze gasped and screamed in surprise. "The End!" Trina yelled. "But I didn't finish!" Blaze protested, but only gets a bread stuffed in her mouth by an assistant. "Yeah, we shorten the songs to save time. And that was Blaze!" Trina said. The audience cheered and Blaze spit the bread out and walked backstage.

"How was it Blazey?" Jewel asked. "Jerome told me he stole your line" Quentin said. "He did. It wasn't that bad, but they ended my song early and I'm covered in melted cheese and I'm soaked in cold water!" Blaze exclaimed. Cynthia handed Blaze a towel from nearby. "Jewel goes next" Via said.

"Ok! I just hope they don't dump melted cheese on me. I don't want my hair to be ruined!" Jewel exclaimed. "Well, they'll dump something on you" Cynthia replied. "They dumped vinegar on me. Not a very good taste" Sky said. "Be careful out there" Jordan said to Jewel. "It's okay. Nothing bad will happen to me, I'm sure" Jewel reassured him. "Jewel's up!" Trina said, entering again. "Kay!" Jewel replied.

Jewel and Trina walked up to the stage "And now we have Jewel performing '**Dark Horse**'!" Trina said. The audience clapped and Jewel began.

Jewel:_ I knew you were, you were gonna come to me. And here you are, but you better choose carefully. Cause I, I'm capable of anything. Of anything, of everything_

"**I LOVE WARRIOR CATS!**" a girl screamed. "**EAT PIE!**" another man screamed, throwing a pie at Jewel. The pie splattered all over Jewel, who growled annoyingly and wiped the pie of her face.

Jewel: _Make me your one and only. But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy. So you wanna play with magic? Boy you should know what you're falling fo-_

A man came in front of Jewel riding a one of those stick horse things "Giddy up, dark horse!" the man yelled, and tripped and fell off the stage. Jewel looked at him awkwardly but continued to sing

Jewel:_ But do you dare to do this? Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse. Are you ready for, ready for? The perfect storm, perfect storm. Cause once you mine, once your mine-_

"**THERE'S NO GOING BACK!**" Sky screamed, coming out to the stage and hugged Jewel. "Hi!" Sky said cheerfully. Jewel laughed and pushed Sky off and Sky raced away. "Remember to sing!" Trina said. "Ok-what the heck?" Jewel exclaimed as she got hit by an orange and a plate flew past her and shattered in the back.

Jewel:_ It's in the palm of your hand now, it's a yes or a no, no maybe. So you wanna play with magic? Boy you should know what your falling for, maybe do-_

"**HASHTAG THIS SONG IS OVER!**" Kurai screamed, and threw a pizza at Jewel. Another assistant came out and dumped apple juice on Jewel. "Of course...I get dumped in something" Jewel muttered, and slapped the male assistant in the face. "Yay for Jewel! Great singing, by the way!" Trina said.

Everyone cheered and Jewel pushed the assistant off the stage and walked backstage. "That was awesome! Hooray!" Sky exclaimed, wiping a tear away. Jordan hugged Jewel and said "You sang beautifully. We heard you" Jordan said. "Thanks! It was okay, besides all the distraction and...the apple juice" Jewel replied.

"I knew they were going to dump something in you! Bet you Ty will get soaked in something when he goes out there" Cynthia yelled. "Which reminds us that Ty is next!" Bodil sneered. "No, Jordan's next!" Ty said quickly. "Your next, Ty!" Via yelled. "Why?! **BODIL YOU ARE AN IDIOT!**" Ty screamed. "Hey! I thought this would be fun!" Bodil protested. Quentin slapped Bodil. "Ow" Bodil said nonchalantly.

* * *

Ty and Trina went to the stage. "Now we have Deadlox singing **'Where My Diamonds Hide**'! He's best friend of Sky, and he is cute! You ready?" Trina announced. Ty glanced at her weirdly, but then sighed."Lets do dis!" he said unenthusiastically. "Great! Begin!" Trina responded.

Ty: _When the days are ending and the irons smelting, the dreams we see. And the thieves chain mail, all my traps failed and now my ores run stale. I wanna hide my stu-_

"**TY-TY I LOVE YAH!**" Kurai screamed. Someone threw a quesadilla and bacon. **CHICKENS!**" a female assistant put out a cage filled with chickens and opened it and chickens went all over the stage. Ty almost tripped on them but continued.

Ty: _I wanna hide my stuff, so they won't have a clue. Cuz fate has not been kind, need a place where they won't find. Even when they don't need, there still full of greed. I thought it would be safe, I put it in my house-_

"**THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!**" Trina screamed randomly. "**MY LITTLE PONY!**" Blaze screamed, taking the microphone. Ty snatched the microphone back and continued

Ty: _It's where my diamonds hide, it's where my diamonds hide. Don't get to close, I put traps inside. It's where my diamonds hide, where my diamonds hide_

All of a sudden, Trina comes up and pulls a rope, causing a bucket of very, very, very hot sauce to come pouring down on Ty. Most of the sauce got in his mouth, and Ty tried to spit it out and sing at the same time.

Ty: _So I learned my lesson-_**AGH!**_, and moved my chests, and I crafted weapons, you won't_- **OH NOTCH MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!**

Ty threw the microphone and ran off the stage and started running around the restaurant in circles trying to find water "**HELP! SOMEONE GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!**" Ty screamed. Trina and the audience just laughed really hard. Ty ran into one of the bathrooms, not realizing it was the girls bathroom.

"I call that comedy!" Trina laughed. "**I LOVE ADVENTURE TIME!**" Blaze screamed, where she was watching from behind the curtains with Sky, Jewel, Quentin, and Jordan, who were all laughing. "And I don't!" Sky replied.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! See you later my friends! :)**

Songs used:

"Discord" by TheLivingTombstone

"Dark Horse" by Katy Perry

"Where My Diamonds Hide" a Minecraft Parody of 'Demons'


	6. Karaoke Time! Part 3

Karaoke Time! Part 3

* * *

**This is the last part of Karaoke Time! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sky and his friends waited patiently backstage for Ty to come back. "He probably hasn't realized that he went into the girls bathroom yet. That is, if no one has come in there yet" Sky laughed.

"Some lady probably did" Logan snickered. Then, Ty appeared, looking furious and embarrassed. "I can't believe I went into the girls bathroom! That was so humiliating!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Chill, Ty. It's not a big deal. But ah...did your mouth survive the fire?" Jerome teased. "I could put out of the fire for you!" Blaze yelled. "My mouth is fine, thank you very much." Ty growled back. "I'm next and I'm singing my song!" Jordan said.

"Which one? Let me guess,** CAUSE BABY TONIGHT, THE CREEPERS ARE GONNA STEAL ALL OUR STUFF AGAIN!**" Blaze screamed. "Or maybe Fallen Kingdom!" Cynthia said excitedly. "Or Take Back the Night! **FLYING UNICORNS!**" Jewel yelled.

"Don't freakin' take my lines, Juju! I am the crazy and random one!" Blaze screamed. "Did you just call her Juju?" Logan said, confused. "Yah. Cute nickname, huh?" Blaze replied. "I was joking, Blazey. And Juju is just a weird nickname. Call me my awesome warrior cat name!" Jewel said.

"Oh yeah! Warrior Cat lovers forever!" Blaze and Jewel high-fived. "Ok. We are getting off-topic now. Back to what song Jordan is going to pick!" Sky said. "I'm singing Take Back the Night" Jordan replied. "And Trina is going to come in 5,4,3,2-

"Jordan's up!" Trina said, bursting through the door and cutting Quentin off. "See? Told you" Quentin muttered. "Wish me luck!" Jordan called as he walked to the stage. "I'm still mad at you Bodil, for making us sing and get humiliated in front of everyone here!" Ty said. "That's why they call me both a troll and parkour master" Bodil replied. "This is going to be a long night" Jerome groaned.

* * *

Trina quickly introduced Jordan "Now we have another friend of Sky performing 'Take Back the Night'! Give it up for Jordan!" Trina exclaimed. Jordan grabbed the microphone and waited for the audience to quiet down. "Begin!" Trina yelled.

Jordan:_ Closets full of secrets and skeletons, awakes but nothing's true. I used to own a castle, now it's boxes, that I have to-_

"**HEY SPARKLEZ!**" Kurai screamed. "**I HAVE A STEAK AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!**" someone screamed, throwing a steak at Jordan. "See if you can dodge knives!" another person yelled, and threw knives. Jordan yelped and quickly dodged all of the knives."Were you trying to kill me?!" he yelled. "Sing!" Trina screamed.

Jordan:_ Right here in the darkness there's nothing left for me to do. It's easier to runs away, but today we got to. Cast the shadows out from sight, a final stand a shouting cry. All the wrongs now turned to right, so fight the past and-_

"**TAKE BACK THE FREAKING NIGHT!**" Kurai screamed. People started throwing sticks and small packets of butter. Sky saw this from hiding behind the curtain, and his eyes went all wide and filled with an insane look.

"**OMG BUTTER!**" Sky screamed very loudly, and raced over, almost knocking Jordan off the stage. Sky picked up the sticks of butter from the floor and began eating them rapidly.

Jordan: _And call upon the torch tonight, to bring back all the ghosts to light. Because at last we have to go, it's time, to take back the night_

Sky grabbed Jordan's legs "**GIVE ME MORE BUTTER!**" Sky yelled at him. "I don't have any! Go ask the chef!" Jordan replied. "I have butter!" a male chef what was seated in the front said, holding butter. "**GIMME!**" Sky screamed, jumping off the stage and landed right on top of the poor chef. Jordan winced "My bad" he said quietly.

Jordan: _Bridges burned and broken down on different sides, we start anew. Reaching out for something grasped on to nothing lose. Payback's left to long unpaid but today we got to-_

Kurai threw French fries at Jordan, who caught some in his hand and stuffed them in his mouth "Thanks for the fries!" Jordan yelled through a full mouth."Finished! That was Jordan!" Trina said. The audience cheered and Jordan walked off.

"**WAIT!**" Kurai screamed before Jordan could walk backstage. She went over to him and dumped a bucket of slime on him. "You murdered Jerry!" Jordan screamed, and ran away. He burst through the door backstage.

"Jord, you're covered in slime!" Jewel said, and snickered. "No, I'm covered in what Jerry is made of! Get this off of me!" Jordan yelped quickly. "I told you they will always dump something on you!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Where's Sky? He was watching you from behind the curtains" Logan asked. Quentin shrugged. "And of course...**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, BODIL!**" Ty screamed. "Stop blaming me!" Bodil squeaked.

"**FLUFFY SHEEP ON CLOUDS!**" Blaze screamed. "I think Sky is being accused of squashing that poor chef" Via said, rolling her eyes. "**GUESS WHAT, VIA?!**" Jewel yelled. "WHAT?!" Via screamed back. "Hi!" Jewel replied calmly.

"Uhh...hi!" Via replied. "Quentin is next! Then Via, Logan, and finally Logan!" Trina said, entering again. "**WHAT ABOUT ME?!**" Flame squealed. "We already went!" Sierra said, playfully elbowing Flame.

"You people scream a lot" Trina stated, eyes wide. "Were crazy. Sorry" Blaze replied, then added "I like Pokemon!" Quentin sat up "Me and Jerome are singing together" he said.

"Oooh." Flame said, eyeing them. "_Don't_ think of it in that way! We just both like the same song, so why not duet? Big deal." Jerome replied. "And I'm going to duet with Via!" Cynthia said. "Alright! Jerome and Quentin are up!" Trina said.

Jerome and Quentin went to the stage. "Now Jerome and Quentin are performing **'Don't Mine at Night**'!" Trina exclaimed. Jerome and Quentin were handed microphones and began

Jerome:_ Got my helmet on my head, figure out what that zombie said, lava everywhere. Gotta' half a heart left, man, I'm doomed_

Quentin: _Don't have any iron bars, pick just broke into some shards. Scary noise what should I do, go left or right I'll have to choose_

"**HEY FISH!**" a man screamed, throwing cooked fishes at Quentin. Jerome got hit by wooden axes "**I'M NOT A FISH!**" Quentin screamed. "Who cares?! Just keep singing!" Trina yelled.

Jerome: _Don't mine at night, I know your lookin' in that cave, and you're feelin' kinda brave, go to bed you'll be alright_

Quentin: _Don't mine at night, there's nothing that's gonna change. If you just wait until the day-_

"**SQUID!**" Kurai screamed, holding a random squid in her hands. The squid launched itself at Jerome, and the squid stuck to his face. "**AAH! GET IT OFF ME!**" Jerome said, his voice muffled. "They should have done that to Sky" Quentin laughed, seeing Jerome trying to pry the squid off his face.

Quentin:_ Don't mine at night! I know it's me your gonna' thank, make a bed it's not too late, 3 wool and 3 wooden planks_

Jerome: (muffled) _Don't mine at night! How many times I have to say, drop the pick and run away, woah!_

Blaze came out (**A/N She's our assistant with the distractions ;D**) and pried the squid off of Jerome, and then punched him in the face "What was that for?!" Jerome yelped. "That's what you get for stealing my lines!" Blaze said back before running away.

Quentin and Jerome: _Don't mine at night!_

The audience cheers and laughs uncontrollably by now because of the squid incident, and Quentin and Jerome walk off, but not before getting a bucket of soda dumped on them.

They both entered backstage, and saw Sky there. "Now you come back?!" Quentin said annoyingly. "Considering I dislocated that chef's arm and nearly broke his ribs, yeah. At least I got butter" Sky replied.

"Us next!" Via and Cynthia exclaimed excitedly. "I got a squid stuck to my face!" Jerome exclaimed. "A squid?!" Sky spat. "Yup. They should've done that to you, Sky!" Quentin added. "No way! I would've flayed that squid!" Sky yelled.

"Good. Cause squids are really annoyingly" Jewel said. "Agreed!" Sierra added. Blaze smirked "And I got to punch Jerome in the face! Finally!" she said. "That was funny!" Flame laughed. Trina came in, (as usual) "Cynthia and Via next!" she said.

"Let's go!" Cynthia and Via said and ran to the stage. "Performing '**Let it Go**' is Cynthia and Via!" Trina announced. (**A\N I know I used this song previously, but hey, it's a good song :P**) "Ready?" Trina added to Cynthia and Via. "Yes!" they both said.

Via:_ The snow glows white in the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen_

Cynthia:_ The wind is howling like the swirling storms inside, couldn't keep it in-_

**"DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN? OR BLOW ONE UP WITH TNT?!**" Kurai screamed. "Meany! That's an awesome song!" a girl retorted. "Have ice since you're singing about the movie Frozen!" a man screamed, throwing ice cubs at them.

Via: _Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl, you always have to be. Conceal, don't fell, don't let them know. Well, now they know._

Then, another assistant dumped a bucket of ice cubes on Via. Via gasped and glared at the assistant. Cynthia was holding back a laugh, but then got hit in the face with an ice cream cake.

Cynthia: _Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door!_

"**THOSE ICE CUBES ARE FREAKING COLD!**" Via yelled as she got hit many times with scoops of frozen yogurt. "Big deal! Keep singing!" Trina urged her.

Via:_ I don't care, what there going to say! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyways_

"**DA END!**" Kurai yelled, throwing a hot dog at Cynthia, who was getting the ice cream and yogurt off of her. "Told you they end the songs really early!" Cynthia said to Via. "I know right?" Via replied, shivering from the ice cubes.

"Yay for Via and Cynthia!" Trina said, and everyone laughed at the mess the two were in and clapped.

Via and Cynthia walked to the backstage room. Sky was in the middle of a conversation talking about butter unicorns and the sale on a popular mall. "I loved your singing! But you two look like you were just in an ice cream truck accident!" Jewel exclaimed.

"I know. At least this restaurant makes great food" Via responded. "Logan's next!" Flame said. "Yay" Logan said unenthusiastically. "Don't be so boring. It'll be fun!" Bodil said. "I guess it will. But getting covered in food is not something I'm looking forward too. But at the same time, who cares?" Logan replied.

"That's the spirit! Now go out there, little brother!" Jewel said. "We are only one year apart!" Logan said amusingly before walking to the stage. Trina had been waiting for him and saw him. "Perfect!" turning to the audience, she said "Now Logan is performing "**Mining Ores**!' Trina nodded to Logan

Logan:_ Lately, I've been, I've been mining stone. Looking for some coal to smelt these ores-_

"**HEY LOG, DO YOU LIKE PINEAPPLES?!**" Kurai screamed, throwing a pineapple. "Did you just call me a log?!" Logan yelled annoyingly. Trina rolled her eyes "This is Karaoke Time! Not Talk-All-You-Want Time!" Trina said. "Oh, yeah" Logan replied.

Logan:_ But lately I've been, I've been searching hard. No more mining cobblestone, yeah we'll be mining ores_

"BECAUSE I'M HAPPY!" Kurai yelled, and an assistant grabbed a bunch of spices and through them at Logan. The audience laughed as Logan coughed and choked out the spices as he continued to sing

Logan:_ I see zombies every where I mine. I won't die with swords, I'm fine. Swinging picks in one straight line, ores are what I need to find_

**"I DONT CARE, I LOVE IT!**" Kurai sang loudly. As Logan got hit by both a slice of pizza and mashed potatoes, he yelled "This is my spotlight!"

Logan: _Stone, the one thing I hold, I don't think this mine is sold. I'm just trying to stay bold. I did something so wrong, using the wrong pick_

"Well, that makes sense, since if you used the wrong pick axe, you are going to do something wrong, like try to mine iron with a stone pick axe-" Jerome was cut off as Sky whacked him in the head "I don't think the song lyrics are really supposed to make sense, ding-dong!" Sky said.

Logan:_ I wouldn't lie, wouldn't lie, wouldn't lie, everything that kills me, helps me to survive. Lately I've been, I've been mining ores. Looking for iron to craft better swords. Lately I've been searching hard, said I won't mine cobblestone-_

"**YOU'LL BE MINING ORES!**" Blaze screamed. "Correct!" Logan replied, and got it by watermelon slices. "Bashur wouldn't like that" Logan muttered.

Logan: _We'll be mining ores!_

"And finish!" Trina said, and clapped her hands. "Great performance! Bye!" Trina exclaimed. "Adios!" Logan replied and walked backstage. "And last but not least, the Bulgarian guy who made us come and sing here, Bodil!" Ty yelled. "Yay!" Jewel said, clapping. "Hooray! I'm going to sing a special song!" Bodil said excitedly.

"What? 'Happy Birthday?'" Ty snorted. "Or maybe the Engine Roll Call from Thomas the tank engine!" Jewel added. "Nope! You'll see!" Bodil went out the door that led to the stage.

"I wonder what he's going to do" Jordan wondered. "Maybe he's going to perform like, karate moves or dance" Quentin snickered. "I love to dance! It's fun!" Sierra said cheerfully. "**RANDOM!**" Blaze yelled. "So Blazey, what are you going to do tomorrow? We could go do...something?" Jewel asked. "How about we watch My Little Pony?" Blaze suggested. "Uhh...sure!" Jewel replied.

Bodil came back in, covered in mayonnaise and pieces of pickles, hot peppers, and had frosting all over him. "I sang in Bulgarian! Since no one understood me, they just threw food at me! Probably cause' I sing really bad. You can tell" Bodil announced.

"Strange. And that was a short song. Now let's get out of here!" Sky yelled, but as he made his way to the door Trina opened it and slammed Sky against the wall with the door. "Sorry, Sky. Anyways, nice performances everyone! Um, and Bodil. Hope you all enjoyed! Have a great night! Exit is over there!" Trina said, and walked away.

"It's almost ten. We better get going" Jordan said. Sky stumbled over, rubbing his arm in pain from getting slammed by the door. "Yeah. This was fun, but next time, Bodil, actually _tell_ us what you're going to do" Sky added.

"Fine. But I am a troll, and the troll master, so you can never predict what I will do!" Bodil said, putting something in a vending machine that was nearby and exiting the place. Sky sighed "3, 2, 1"

The vending machine exploded.

**"FLEE THE SCENE!**" Sky yelled, and everyone ran outside to the parking lot. "Let's hope they don't accuse us of destroying property" Ty said nervously. "And if they do, blame it on Bodil" Sky said annoyingly.

* * *

Songs used:

"Take Back the Night" an original Minecraft song by CaptainSparklez

"Don't Mine at Night" a Minecraft parody of "Last Friday Night"

"Let it Go" sung by Idina Menzel from Disney's 'Frozen'

"Mining Ores" a Minecraft parody of "Counting Stars"


	7. Stormy Trouble

Stormy Trouble

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry if I'm uploading these chapters late, but I'm running out of ideas and I've been very busy. Onto the chapter!**

* * *

It was a normal day in Minecraft, and Sky, Husky, Jason, Deadlox, Jewel, Alix, Natalie, Sierra and Mitch were finishing a round of paintball at a paintball tournament. They where in a large forest with trees and logs and stuff to hide behind it.

"Eat paint, Natalie!" Sky yelled, shooting a paintball at Natalie. She quickly ducks it and fires two shots at Sky "You are going to be eating paint!" Natalie replied. One hit Sky, who just continued playing.

"Hey! You're supposed to be out!" Jason said. "Who cares? I don't go by the rules!" Sky responded, and shot Jason in the head. "Ow! Oh well, at least you didn't shout me in the-" Jason is cut off as Jewel covers his mouth with her hand.

"TMI!" Jewel yelled, and raced off. Sierra appears and starts rapidly shooting paintballs at everyone. "Eek!" Sky squeaked and tried to duck behind a tree, but still got hit. Alix and Husky versed each other when Alix crashed into a random chair and fell backwards on the ground.

"**WHEE!**" Mitch screamed as he flew over a log and crashed into some stack of sticks while trying to shoot Ty. Sky pointed to a nearby river "Lets take this game by the river!" he exclaimed

"But I thought you said you didn't want to play near the river!" Ty said. "**I NEVER SAID THAT!**" Sky screamed. "Liar" Quentin muttered. "**WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!**" Sky yelled. "Uhh...I said Natalie...eats worms?" Quentin said.

"I do not, you idiot!" Natalie yelled annoyingly, and slapped Quentin in the face. "Quit arguing! Let's just go!" Sky said, and they all went to the river to play paintball.

Once they finished, the sun was starting to set and everyone was exhausted, soaked and covered in paint from playing. "That was fun!" Sky said. "Not when you shot me in the wrong spot" Ty growled. "It was funny!" Mitch laughed.

"It looks like its going to rain" Jewel commented. "How do you know?" Sierra asked. "Well, there are dark clouds. We better get back inside the tournament shop to give back these guns and before it rains" Jewel replied. "Jewel's right. We better get going back inside" Sky said

"Dude, you only agree with anything Jewel says because you like her" Ty replied. "N-no, I don't!" Sky said quickly. Ty rolled his eyes. "Does it matter if it rains? We are all soaked anyways, and from Jason shoving me in the river" Alix said annoyingly.

They all went inside the shop, not realizing that the tournament had closed and the minute they all went back inside the shop the janitor that had been outside locked the doors, since for some reason, the janitor didn't see them.

Sky was going to the counter and call for someone when he heard the doors close. "Did you hear that?" Sky asked. "What?" Quentin replied. "Someone closed the doors" Mitch said.

"The doors are supposed to close!" Ty exclaimed. Sierra tried to open the doors, but they were locked. "Shoot. The doors are locked!" Sierra yelled. Sky tried opening them, but to no avail. "Is anyone here?!" Sky called.

Quentin, Jewel and Alix checked all over the place, but no one was there except Sky and his friends. "**WE'RE TRAPPED!**" Sky screamed. Then, thunder was heard and lightning flashed outside and rain began to pour down hard.

"Wow! Thanks!" Sierra screamed sarcastically. "Hey, at least were safe in here and that the power hasn't gone out. I mean, that would suck, right?" Quentin said. Just as he finished saying that, the lights went out, leaving them in total darkness.

"Nice going, Quentin" Jason said angrily, elbowing the Pokemon. Sky took a deep breath and screamed out "**EVERYONE PANIC!"**

Everyone started running around in circles and destroying the place in panic. Sky ripped out the cash register, Mitch and Natalie knocked over racks of clothes.

Sierra and Alix grabbed the paintball guns with paintballs in them and started rapidly shooting at the door to try to open it. Jewel started randomly singing

"**CAN'T ESCAPE FROM THE STORM INSIDE!**" she sang loudly. Husky ran around and tripped over stuff. Jason grabbed random stuff and threw them. After a good 15 minutes, everyone regained their sanity.

" We are going crazy over a dumb storm! Well, you know what?! Lets what this storm's got! Huh?! Do you're worst, storm!" Sky yelled at the ceiling.

Out of coincidence, a rush of water water starts entering the shop through the door, even though the door is closed shut tightly. Everyone rushed to the door and tried blocking it with nearby objects, but the water kept rushing in.

"Oh, did I tell you this bad storm will cause flooding? I was looking at the weather condition before I came here and was going to tell you about the bad storm, but I decided not to" Jason said. "**AND YOU TELL US NOW?!**" Sky screamed angrily.

"Sorry" Jason replied. "This storm is more like a hurricane!" Jewel yelled. "This is it! We're going to drown! Oh, Notch!" Sky yelled. "Not me. I'm a water-type, so I can't drown" Quentin said proudly.

Mitch elbowed him hard "Then do something to save us, dammit!" he yelled at him." I don't know how! Why don't you just break open a window or something and get out of here?!" Quentin replied. "The window is locked" Alix said.

"Well, do something quickly because the water is rising!" Jewel exclaimed worryingly. "Don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise!" Sky said, wrapping an arm around Jewel's shoulders.

"I appreciate your kindness, but I think we can get out of here _alive_" Jewel said, getting out of Sky's grip. By now everyone was standing in knee-deep water. "How about I break the windows with my really great and high singing voice?" Natalie suggested.

"Uh oh. Last time Nat did that, you shattered all the windows and glasses in my house and the windows of the cars outside! And you nearly blasted my ear drums off" Sierra said. "Who cares? If it's out last chance of getting out of here, I'll go for it!" Sky exclaimed.

"Or we could use a paintball gun and smash the window open with it" Alix added. "Why is everyone suggesting that we break open the windows?! Just freaking open it!" Jason yelled.

"It's locked, you ding-dong! Since when do shops leave their windows open? Or at least un-locked. If the window was open, we would be almost drowning right now" Mitch responded annoyingly. "Plus, it's one of those large windows that don't open because they aren't supposed to" Ty added.

"Geez. Why is everyone so mad?" Jewel asked. Sierra and Natalie shrugged "Their just all worried" Natalie said. "Okay. Let's just not lose our sanity. I don't think we want to go with Natalie's idea, because then she will destroy our ear drums, so let's just break the window open. " Sky said.

Deadlox grabbed the cash register and threw it hard at the window, but the window didn't break, it just cracked. "How about we throw Quentin at the window? I'm sure he can break it open" Mitch said, smirking.

"Are you suggesting I'm fat?" Quentin responded angrily. "Maybe" Mitch answered mischievously. "No. We have to think of something else. I mean, look outside! It's pouring, and judging by how the trees are shaking the winds must be very strong" Alix exclaimed.

"I got it! Let's bust open the lock! I'm sure the keys are somewhere" Mitch yelled. "The owner of his place or the janitor or whatever takes the keys" Sierra told him.

Mitch sighed "Then I give up. We're doomed!"

"Not if I can help it." Sky growled. "I wish Blaze was here. Then she could set the place on fire and burn it down and we could get out of here!" Jewel said. "I'm pretty sure Blaze can only control a fire that has already started, not make one. I think. Correct me if I'm wrong!" Natalie replied.

"Please tell me you did not break the fourth wall" Jewel groaned. "No. I was talking to you, not the author" Natalie responded cheerfully. Jewel face-palmed. "I'll go with Alix's idea. I'll hit a paintball gun at the window as hard as I can." Sky announced, grabbing a gun.

Sky charged at the window, almost swimming by how high the water was by now and slammed the gun against it very hard. The window shattered at the impact. "**YAY! WE ARE FREE!**" Ty yelled happily, and splashed towards the broken window.

Sierra sighed exasperated "This was so simple and we could've done it much sooner if all of you wouldn't stop chattering about!"

"Yay! That was a good idea, Alix! And also a very obvious and easy one" Jewel said to her brother. Quentin gasped "You are dating Jordan! And yet you praise Alix?! How many guys do you like?!"

Jewel sighed annoyingly "Are we going to have this argument again? Alix is my brother! Of course I like him, of course, as a brother" Jewel replied.

"Finally! We are out of this place!" Sky and the others raced outside where the lightning, thunder and strong winds had stopped and the rain was more of a light drizzle by now. They all looked at the flooded and half-destroyed paintball shop.

"You think they will notice that a person did this, or blame it on the flood?" Jewel asked. "Let's hope they blame it on the flood" Sky said, ginning nervously.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And wow, over 1,000 views?! Thank you guys so much for all your support! And I'll see you later, my friends! ;)**

**-Blazerkitty**


	8. Mine Swapped

** Mine Swapped **

* * *

**Suggested by: BlazetheDragonite**

* * *

Sky was over at Seto's lab. Ant was also there, and he and Seto were investigating a potion Seto had made. "I'm still trying to figure out what the potion does. All I know is that it's purple!" Seto exclaimed.

"Oh come on, I'm sure it does something. Can I invite some of our friends to test it out?!" Sky asked excitedly. "I don't know. What if it turns out to be a potion that turns you into a mob or makes you bald?" Ant replied uncertainly.

"I do know that the potion doesn't have a negative affect. It could just like, make them strong or give them powers-" Seto was cut off as Sky grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shook him violently.

"Which is exactly why I want to invite them!" Sky yelled at him. "Okay, okay! Let go of me, though" Seto yelped. "Oh, sorry" Sky let go and took out his phone and started calling. "I still think this is a bad idea" Ant said.

"Not as bad as the time you created a potion that made me turn into a cow! And then you tried to slaughter me!" Seto yelled. "I hate cows! I couldn't help it!" Ant exclaimed.

Soon, Jordan, Jewel, Blaze, Via, Jerome, Bashur, Ian, and Ty were standing in front of Sky. "You invited over that many people? Are you crazy?!" Seto yelled annoyingly. "No, I'm not. Who knows? We could get super powers!" Sky replied.

"Hey, I'm here because this is interesting!" Jewel said excitedly. "No, Sky called me first and then you overheard and then you wanted to go" Jordan said amusingly to his girlfriend. "Whatever. What does this potion do? Turn us into warrior cats?!" Jewel asked.

"I don't know. Which is why Sky invited you guys here to try it out! I promise, it _won't_ do anything weird or any other negative things" Seto explained. "Okay! Sky, if this potion gets us killed, you are so paying for my funeral" Bashur said.

Sky rolled his eyes "Please. The worst it can do is spawn squids everywhere. At least I've fought them many times before, so that shouldn't be a big problem" he boasted. "So, we start now?" Ian asked.

"Yes! So you don't have to all drink out of the same potion, which is gross, me and Seto duplicated it in less than the 5 minutes Sky took to call all of you! And the potions are all the same thing" Ant told them.

"Kay! Let's start!" Blaze exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Help! Blaze turned into a kangaroo" Jason yelled. **"I HATE YOU!**" Blaze screamed angrily. "What?! That's mean!" Jason whined. "Sorry. I have random outburst of anger too" Blaze responded cheerfully.

Seto and Ant each handed out the potions to every person. Everyone drank it, but nothing happened. "How do you all feel?" Seto asked them. Sky paused "It tasted strange. But..I don't feel anything!" he said.

Everyone else agreed that they felt nothing. "Wait a while. Maybe the effects take some time. Meanwhile, why don't you all play chess and old games that Seto here still has?" Ant suggested. "Seriously? Old games?!" Bashur yelled annoyingly.

"Just do it or I'll turn you into a real watermelon!" Seto screamed. Bashur yelped and went over to a chess table.

10 minutes had passed and nothing had happened yet. Sky and his friend boringly played old boring games. Sky and Ty were playing cards. "Got five?" Sky yawned. "Go fish" Ty said boringly. Via, Jewel, and Blaze also played with cards and were playing slap jack. But they weren't really playing, just listening to Blaze talking about My Little Pony and portal stuff.

All of a sudden, Ty leaped from his chair and screamed** "BUTTER!"** Seto and Ant glanced at him confusingly "That's Sky's thing!" Seto said. Bashur took off his 3-D glasses "I'm going to go insane! Oh, and **DO YOU WANT SOME CAKE?!"** Bashur screamed.

"And that's Ian's thing!" Ant added. "I think the potion has worked and...uh, oh" Seto trailed off, his eyes widening.

**"JAMES THE RED ENGINE!"** Jewel screamed randomly at Blaze, who just shrugged and sat down calmly "Keep on being random, Juju!" Blaze said happily. **"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"** Jewel screamed back.

Via grabbed a diamond sword from Seto's wall "I love Jerry!" she yelled. Jordan grabbed a diamond axe from Jerome "Betty's hungry!" Jordan yelled.

"I think the potion has switched all their personalities" Ant said quietly. "No duh!" Seto exclaimed. The two watched as everyone acted different and had switched personalities. Deadlox screamed about butter and hating squids. Sky was yelling "Don't do dis!" as Via cornered him with a slime sword she had stolen from Jordan.

Jewel ran around screaming random words and talking about geeky stuff. Blaze was just calm and nice. Bashur asked everyone if they wanted cake and kept taking off his sunglasses and en acting insane. Jordan grabbed Jerome's Betty and went outside to chop trees down. Jerome started running around in circles talking in a really high voice.

"Everyone has gone **_CRAZY!"_** Seto screamed, and leaned against the wall and started hyperventilating. "Calm down! Their not going crazy...they just have swapped personalities and- okay yeah, there going crazy" Ant said.

Ant kept watching everyone, until finally he told Seto "How about instead of having a panic attack, let's concentrate on making a potion to get their original personalities back!" Seto finally stopped hyperventilating, but was completely out of breath and just nodded.

"Hey! Everyone!" Ant yelled. Because of all the freaking loud noise, no one heard him. **"HEY!"** Ant screamed loudly. Everyone paused, and Jordan came inside.

"Look, me and Seto are going to create a potion to get your personalities back to the person which it belongs to! Meanwhile, so the public doesn't see you, how about you stay in here?" Ant explained.

"What? Our personalities are switched?" Blaze and Sky said at the same time. "Jinx!" they both yelled at each other. "Yeah" Seto replied. "No! We're fine!" Bashur retorted. "So why is Sky going crazy and trying to take off Ty's headphones?" Seto asked.

The all looked at Sky, who was trying to pull Ty's headphones off his head, and Ty was pulling back "Sky, **STOP THIS! HELP! HE'S GOING TO TAKE MY BUTTER!"** Ty screamed.

"Oh. I see" Bashur replied quietly. "**KITTY!"** Jewel screamed. "Where?" Jerome asked. "Oh, at my house" Jewel said, smirking. Jerome's eyes widened "Oh, no! Jewel has switched personalities with Blaze! **HELP!** The pretty girl yells random words!"

"I already have a boyfriend! Why does every man or boy teenager always like me?" Jewel said. "Because you are nice, sweet, beautiful, and awesome!" Sky replied nicely. Jordan spun around and glared at Sky.

"Hey! Hands off my woman!" Jordan exclaimed, swinging his diamond axe in the air. "That didn't sound right" Ssundee shuddered. Jewel slapped him in the face. This whole time Blaze had just been watching..._calmly._

"Ugh. Already there starting to fight" Seto face-palmed "Why did I let _this_ happen?"

"Since we have switched personalities, how about we all go to Sky's house and stay there until you two make the somehow-changing-back-personalities-potion!" Ty suggested.

"No way! With everyone like this, you will all destroy my house!" Sky protested. "As if you haven't already" Ian said, rolling his eyes. "That is a good idea! I think Sky can keep us calm there, right?" Blaze said.

"You're wrong, Blazey. I doubt Sky can do that, seeing as he already blew up my brothers house" Via replied, looking at Sky.

"I'm sure I can! Come on, to my house! Seto and Ant, this potion better be done by the end of the day or I will behead you two! Or I'll go crazy myself if Ty doesn't give me my headphones!" Sky exclaimed.

**10 minutes later...**

Everyone was at Sky's house besides Seto and Ant and it was chaos. Sky was once again trying to get Ty's headphones, Blaze was being calm and nice and taking to a very hyper Jewel.

Jordan kept taking about the Hunger Games and how he is so awesome at it. Jerome talked about Bashur's dog PewFace. Via talked about Jordan's pet slime Jerry and Jordan's music videos. Out of boredom and impatience, Ian threw glas vases at the wall.

Sky finally stopped trying to get Ty's headphones. "You will give my headphones back or...I'll steal your butter and throw a squid at you!" Sky yelled. "**NEVER!** Don't you dare say that word about those slimy, disgusting, and stupid blobs of jelly!" Ty exclaimed back.

"Squids are mollusk, not jellyfish!" Ian yelled. "Do you want some cake?" Bashur asked Ssdunee, showing him a burned and messed up cake . Ian shook his head "No" he said. Bashur gasped.

"Do you _know_ I how long it took me to make this cake?!" he screamed hurtfully. "I really don't care" Ian replied. Bashur began to fake-sob, and then shrugged and walked off.

**"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!"** Jewel screamed randomly again. "Oh, I like that song! But it's old now" Blaze responded. "**NO SINGING OLD SONGS!**" Via screamed back.

"So we can sing modern songs?" Sky asked. "**DOESN'T ANYONE WANT SOME FREAKING CAKE?!**" Bashur yelled loudly. Ty yelled "BUTTER! I have a safe where I keep all my butter! And I hate squids! And-"

_**"WE GET IT!**_" Jewel screamed in his face. "I'm the protector of Minecraft and Cubecity!" Ty said. "I thought this potion switched our personalities, not are stupidity!" Jewel exclaimed, then gasped and covered her mouth "I'm being so mean and crazy! And I can't help it! Why must you be so sassy and crazy but awesome, Blazey?"

"It's just who I am! Why do you have to be a great and awesome friend but so nice and sweet?" Blaze replied. "I don't know. It's just who I am" Jewel shrugged. "You both just repeated that sentence. But, whatever" Bashur said.

**"I CANT STAND THIS ANYMORE!** When are Seto and Ant coming and have the potion?! Can they just come through the door right _now_?!" Sky screamed.

All of a sudden, the door fell over and Seto and Ant appeared, holding potions in their hands. "We came! But Sky, why did you lock the door? I had to open it" Seto said.

"And you kick it open?!" Sky exclaimed. Ant shrugged "Here are the potions! We manage to figure out a way to make a potion that will get all your personalities back together. Drink it and in five minutes or so you will have your personalities back!" Seto announced

"YES!" Sky screamed, and grabbed a potion and drank it rapidly. Everyone else grabbed a potion each and drank it.

After about five minutes, Jewel ran to Jordan "I'm not screaming random words anymore! I'm back! And you are not trying to murder the forest!" Jewel exclaimed happily. **"I'M RANDOM ONCE AGAIN!**" Blaze screamed. Sky yelled **"I'M NORMAL AGAIN!"**

"You never were, anyways" Ty snickered. Sky glared at him. "Uh, you're not normal in an awesome way!" Ty replied quickly.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! And as you can see, my updating schedule is one chapter once a week unless I'm really busy or if I finish another chapter quickly. R&R! Bye! :)**

**-Blazerkitty **


	9. The Hunger Deans!

The Hunger Deans!

* * *

**Suggested by: BlazetheDragonite**

* * *

In Cubecity, the annual Hunger Games was taking place. Sky, Mitch, Jerome, Husky, Flame, Jewel, Blaze, Alix, Logan, and Deadlox were participating in it along with other Minecrafters.

The Hunger Games took place in a large arena and crowds of anxious people watched in the stadium seats waiting for. The games to begin. In the hallway where the contestants wait, Sky and his friends are eager for the games.

"I can't wait! The Hunger Games are fun! And if we die, we respawn anyways!" Sky said excitedly, showing the metal bracelet which was the respawning watch.

"I agree! We've got to pick teams!" Quentin replied. "I wish Jordan were here, but he's was busy with something else. I tried to force him out of the house, but-" a Jewel was cut off as Mitch gasped.

"You tried to force Jordan out of his own home?! Or, was it because you came over to his house and Jordan tried to-" Blaze covered his mouth with her hand and cut him off.

"Don't even think about that!" Blaze yelled at Mitch, taking her hand away. "What is wrong with you?! I live with Jordan! And he didn't come because he was busy with work. Notch, such dirty minds!" Jewel said annoyingly.

"Come on! We've got to make the teams! Okay, I am so going with Jewel!" Sky exclaimed, going next to her. Jerome rolled his eyes and muttered to Mitch "Told you Sky likes her" Mitch shrugged "Which boy wouldn't? I mean, come on, she's hot!" Mitch whispered back.

"I'm going with Jewel!" Blaze and Flame yelled at the same time. "Me and Husky will be a team! Sorry, Sky, but it seems you have all the ladies anyways" Ty said amusingly. "No! Dude, join our group!" Sky begged. Ty hesitated, but nodded "Okay"

"I'm going solo, then" Quentin said proudly. Jerome scoffed "Since _I'm_ the champion Hunger Games winner here, I'm only going with Mitch, at least he's won a _few_ times" Jerome boasted.

Mitch gaped at him "Hey! You have only won three times, and I've won two out of the seven times we have played in the games, not counting this one. We've been playing in the games since we were 15!" he exclaimed.

"And I'm going to win this one. Don't worry, if it comes down to me and you, I'll give you a quick and _painless_ death" Jerome said, sarcasm dripping in his voice as he said the last sentence.

"Alix? Logan? Are you going to join us?" Jewel asked her brothers. "Sorry, sis, seeing as you have a big enough group, just me and Logan are being allies" Alix said apologetically.

Jerome gasped dramatically (again) "You are really going against your own _sister?!_" he exclaimed. Blaze whacked him in the head "You're so dramatic!" she yelled. "Don't worry, we won't kill Jewel. But I'm not promising anything for everyone else" Logan replied."It's starting!" Sky said excitedly.

* * *

In the arena, everything was set up and on a large TV screen the announcers Bodil and Bashur. "Hello Minecrafters of Cubecity! Welcome to the 8th annual Hunger Games! Where Minecrafters compete against each other and show off their ability in a life or death battle! Also with Bodil and Bashur as your announcers!" Bodil said.

The audience cheered. "Now let's get these games started!" Bodil exclaimed.

The arena now has every contestant standing on a platform on the edge of the Cornucopia. In the middle, chests are lined up. Once the countdown ends and a horn blasts, Sky and his friends dash off to find chests. They grab some armor and other supplies and run off.

Sky and his friends pause at a mountain top."I got a stone sword, some butter armor, and some stake" Jewel said. Blaze had gotten a stone sword as well but got iron boots and a bow also.

"I have some raw pork shop, a wooden sword, and a butter helmet. What about you two?" Sky asked, turning to Ty and Flame.

"We basically got the same thing, except Flame got some slices of watermelons and I got a chain chest plate" Ty replied. "Ok, see any other contestants?" Flame asked. "No..wait, there's two! I'll get them!" Jewel yelled, racing away to two Minecrafters that had not spotted them yet.

**"EXPLODING! BOOM!"** Jewel screamed as she stabbed one of them in the chest, and as the other Minecrafter lunged at her from behind, Jewel did a back flip in mid air and jumped right over the Minecrafter, also stabbing him. The Minecrafter fell to the ground, his respawning watch beeped and he disappeared.

Two cannons sounded, and Jewel walked back to them. Sky gaped at her and looked surprised "Whoa...where did you learn fighting moves like that?" Sky asked.

Jewel hesitated and suddenly looked a bit nervous, but then said "I've taught myself, and my brothers. You just learn"

"Those moves were awesome!" Ty exclaimed, and Blaze and Flame agreed. "Anyways, I got more stone swords for Sky and Ty!" Jewel said. "Thanks!" Sky replied, grabbing a stone sword and handing one to Ty.

"Let's keep going" Flame said. Blaze soon got an axe from some random loot that stood nearby. "Yes!" Blaze yelled, and all of a sudden a rustling noise was heard and the group spun around to come face-to-face with Alix and Logan.

"Well, I fell bad for doing this, Sky, but it's the whole point of the games, so yeah" Alix suddenly takes out a bow and shoots Flame. Flame falls to the ground and teleports away. The bunch gasp.

"Oh, you are so _regretting_ that!" Blaze screamed, and lunged at Alix, swinging her axe. Logan leaps at Jewel, and the two siblings sword fight. **"PONIES FLYING ON PENGUINS!"** Blaze screamed as she brought down her axe on Alix, killing him.

Husky suddenly appeared as well, and Sky and Ty battle with him. Jewel pushed Logan away, and went for Quentin instead. Sky got the message and stabbed his sword into Logan. Another two canons sounded, for Alix and Logan.

"Give up, Quentin! Because I'm so winning!" Sky yelled at him. Quentin looked nervously around, and seeing that he was outnumbered, ran away. Ty was about to pursue him, but Sky stopped him.

"Let him go. He'll be killed later anyways. Flame is gone, but don't worry. We already avenged her" Sky said. "Well, Flame is not gone forever. Plus, _I_ avenged her" Blaze said proudly.

Then, an arrow whizzed by Ty, and they turned around to see Mitch and Jerome, both had iron armor and Mitch had an iron sword and Jerome a diamond axe.

"You're going down, you furry Chewbacca creature!" Blaze yelled. "I'm a Bacca!" Jerome retorted. Blaze screamed madly and stabbed Jerome with her axe. Mitch gasped **"NO!"** he yelled as Jerome teleported away.

Sky and Ty lunged at Mitch, and they both clashed swords. Then Quentin appeared again, and did a cocky smile, knowing this was his chance to kill Sky and Mitch.

Quentin grabbed his bow and aimed an arrow at Mitch, and suddenly Mitch spotted the amphibian. "Get out of my way!" Mitch yelled, shoving Ty and Sky away. Mitch aimed his bow as well.

Blaze and Jewel stood in the middle "What the-?" they both gasped as Mitch and Quentin fired at the same time and the arrows struck Blaze and Jewel.

"Whelp, this is awkward" Blaze said. "At least we die as a team, right?" Jewel replied. "Yeah" Blaze agreed, and they both collapsed to the ground, and their respawning watches go off and they vanish.

"Jewel, Blaze, no!" Sky yelled, and angrily turned to Quentin, who had just killed Ty. "Wow. This sucks. I'm going" Sky said as three canons sounded, and he was about to race away, but then suddenly turned back and shot Quentin "Psych!" Sky exclaimed, laughing.

* * *

By now, deathmatch had started. Sky and Mitch stand in the middle getting ready to fight. Bodil and Bashur wait anxiously, as well as the audience.

Sky has a iron chestplate, a butter helmet and boots, and an iron sword. But Mitch has a diamond chestplate, iron boots, leggings, and helmet, and a diamond sword.

"Ready?" Mitch asked. "Of course I am" Sky said, no fear or hesitation in his voice. "Good" Mitch let out a battle cry and leaped at Sky, who ducked. Sky shot arrows at Mitch, but he blocked them with his sword.

Sky slashes his sword across Mitch, who yelps in pain. But in retaliation, Mitch swiftly stabs Sky in the chest. Sky falls to the ground and teleports away. The crowd cheers for the victor.

"Oh my Notch...I won! **YES, I WON!"** Mitch screamed in triumph. Soon, he stands on the winner circle as people cheer for him and congratulate. Sky and his friends come up to him.

"That was a good game, Sky" Mitch said, holding out his hand. Sky shook it "I agree. That...was...**AWESOME!**" he yelled loudly. "In your face, Jerome! I told you I could win!" Mitch exclaimed. "Ok, I guess you can" Jerome said, rolling his eyes.

**"I KNOW RIGHT?!"** Blaze screamed. Ty, Logan, Alix, Jewel, Flame, and Quentin stare at her weirdly. "He-he, sorry" Blaze said, smiling nervously.

"**TNT!**" Jewel yelled. And the winner's circle exploded :P Don't worry, everyone lived xD.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And another thing, TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! :D Not saying how old I'm turning, though xD. I would really appreciate it if you wished me a happy b-day :3 Anyways, R&R, my friends! :)**


	10. You just Got Trolled! (Or Pranked :P)

You Just Got Trolled! (Or Pranked :P)

* * *

**Hello! Thank you guys so much for all the feedback, I had an awesome birthday! I appreciated all your happy b-day messages! You guys are awesome! Now, to the chapter! (Or episode, whatever you want to call it xD) **

* * *

Sky, Ty, and Bodil were trying out Bodil's new parkour map. "This map is awesome!" Sky yelled as he jumped from block to block. "I know right?!" Ty agreed. "And I build it!" Bodil said proudly.

"Nooo, a donkey build it, you know" Sky said sarcastically. Ahead, Sky saw the end of the map "I'm getting there first!" Sky yelled, and he began going faster. "No, I am!" Ty added, going at Sky's speed now.

Sky quickly followed the signs and soon made it to the platform where a sign read that Sky had reached the end of this map.

**"YES! I WON! IN YOUR FACE, TY-TY!"** Sky screamed. But Ty was so close behind that when he jumped on the platform, he jumped on top of Sky and tackled him to the ground.

"Now I won!" Ty boasted. Sky shoved Ty off "How many times do you have to jump on me in this story, Ty?!" Sky yelled, shattering the fourth wall.

"You freakin' just broke the fourth wall!" Ty screamed annoyingly. "Oh. Oops" Sky said, and then he saw the trophy and quickly grabbed it **"PROOF THAT I AM THE WINNER!**" Sky yelled at Ty, showing him the trophy.

"Why is there a fuse on it?" Ty asked, pointing to where there was a fuse at the bottom of the trophy. "Oh Notch! Well, don't pull it!" Sky exclaimed."Too late" Ty sneered and tugged the fuse and the trophy exploded, throwing confetti everywhere.

Both of them are now covered in confetti, and Sky annoyingly brushes it off and glares at Ty "I told you not to pull it! Now I'm covered in confetti!" Sky said annoyingly.

"I didn't know!" Ty protested. Bodil then gets to the platform and snickers "You just got trolled!" Bodil laughed. "It was a prank!" Ty corrected him. "Bodil! I should've known it was you, after all, you troll people" Sky said.

Bodil then gets an idea "Hey, how about we go troll our friends? I'm sure they won't mind...that much" he said excitedly. "Sure!" Sky and Ty said. "Now who's first?" Bodil asked mischievously. "I know!" Sky yelled.

The three slowly sneaked into Jason's house. "Wait a minute, why do we have to sneak in? We can knock on the door, it's part of the 'prank'" Sky said, making quotation marks with his hand.

"I thought we were trolling people" Bodil said. "Trolling and pranking are basically the same thing!" Ty sighed exasperated.

"No"

"Yes"

"No

"Yes"

**"IT'S FREAKING NO!"**

"I'll never believe it, you square-head" Ty said annoyingly. "What kind if up insult is that?!" Bodil gasped. "Ok, since you two can't cooperate, **PLAN B**! Trolling is done in the internet! So let's troll Jason at Bodil's house!" Sky suggested.

"That means we have to walk back to my house?! **NO, IT'S TO FAR! WHY MUST I SUFFER LIKE THIS?!**" Bodil screamed, sinking to his knees and began to fake-cry.

"We can just drive there in 5 minutes" Sky told him flatly. "_Exactly_" Ty added. "Oh. Yeah" Bodil got up and dusted himself off "To my house!" he exclaimed.

* * *

Soon, they were all sitting and texting Mitch on their phones (Mostly Bodil) at Bodil's house under the name of Bob.**(** **A\N What they text to each other will be in italics)**

Bodil: _Hi. I'm Bob. Is you're name James?_

Jason: _My name is not James_

Bodil:_ Ok, hello Not James!_

Jason: _Are u freakin' kidding me?_

Bodil:_ No. So, Not James, whatcha doing?_

Jason: _Texting u. Who are u?_

Bodil: _My name is Bob_

Jason: _That's a stupid name_

Bodil: _My name is Bob. Also, why u so mean?_

Bodil keeps texting "My name is Bob" until Jason leaves the chat. "**HA-HA! HE RAGED QUIT!**" Sky laughed. "That was funny" Ty snickered. "Now, we prank Cynthia and her friends!" Bodil exclaimed.

"Why her?" Ty asked. "Because she is watching a movie with Jewel, Blaze, and Via" Bodil replied. "How do you know?" Ty questioned. "Cause' when Sky gave me his phone I looked at his text messages to Jewel" Bodil smirked.

Sky gasped "Why, you!-" Bodil and Ty laughed "Oh, quit flirting with her. Jewel already has a boyfriend" Ty said amusingly.

"I was not flirting with her! Just asking about her plans tonight. It was just out of curiosity!" Sky protested. "Oh, sure. 'Out of curiosity'. I can see that" Bodil said sarcastically. "Whatever. Let's just go there" Sky said.

* * *

At Cynthia's house, Sky peeked though the window outside near the trash cans. Bodil and Ty actually were hoisting Sky up. So Ty was standing on Bodil's shoulders, and Sky was standing on Ty's shoulders. "You're kind of heavy!" Ty gasped.

"I'm not fat!" Sky said, offended. Jewel, Cynthia, Blaze, and Via were in the living room watching a movie.

Ty gasped "They have popcorn!" he exclaimed. "So?" Bodil asked. "I brought melted butter in a bottle!" Ty said, holding up a bottle that had a clear yellow liquid in it. Bodil raised an eyebrow "Why would we need that?" he asked Ty.

**"OMG IT'S BUTTER!**" Sky screamed so loudly, that Cynthia turned and saw them through the window. "Uh, oh. Run for it!" Bodil did the big mistake of running away, and Ty and Sky toppled to the ground.

"What the heck?!" Sky said annoyingly. Ty's melted butter bottle opened and it spilled all over some papers that were on the ground. The papers bust into flames.

Bodil came running back and looked at the fire "What happened?" he asked. "My melted butter spilled! I was going to drink it!" Ty complained. "Gross!" Sky said disgustingly.

"Wait, but butter doesn't set things on fire!" Bodil looked closely at the bottle and smacked Ty in the head "This is gasoline, not melted butter you idiot!" Bodil yelled.

"Oops. I didn't read the label" Ty said nervously. "And you were going to drink that?! I just saved you from a very painful death!" Sky exclaimed. The grass then started to catch on fire.

Cynthia, Jewel, Via, and Blaze burst through the door and ran over. "What are all of you doing here? And why is there a fire?!" Cynthia gasped. "Now I have to take it out! Nice going, Via" Blaze said annoyingly.

"I didn't do it!" Via yelled at her. "I know. I was joking" Blaze said, rolling her eyes. "Oh, by the way, I switched the bottles of gasoline and melted butter when you weren't looking to prank you, but I never meant for you to start a fire!" Bodil whispered to Ty.

"Not cool!" Ty yelled. Blaze shrunk the fire and put it out. "That was easy" she said. "Good. Now what are you all doing here?" Cynthia asked again. Bodil looked nervous "Um...well...you see, we were going to prank and or troll you, so here it is!"

Bodil took out a hair dryer that had powder in it and blew it in Cynthia's face, covering Cynthia with powder. (**A\N Let's just say it it a hair dryer that doesn't need to be plugged in :P**).

Sky, Ty, and Bodil began laughing while the girls stood there looking very annoyed. Blaze angrily stepped up to Bodil, along with Jewel and Via. "It was all Bodil's fault! He planned this!" Sky pointed accusingly to Bodil.

"I'm a blaze mob hybrid! **I HAVE FIRE POWERS AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!**" Blaze screamed angrily. "No one messes with our bestie!" Jewel yelled. "Yeah!" Via added, and slapped Sky and Ty in the face, hard.

"Eek! Don't set me on fire!" Blaze began chasing Bodil around Cynthia's house. Sky and Ty looked at Cynthia "This is awkward" Sky said. "Yup" Ty agreed.

Trina then came up to Cynthia "Hi Cynthia! I'm here-" Trina looked around and saw Blaze, Jewel, and Via chasing Bodil. Jewel was screaming in Spanish at Bodil.

"What is going on?" Trina gasped. "Long story" Cynthia groaned as she saw Via tackle Bodil to the ground. "You ruined our movie night!" Blaze yelled at him. "Sure. A really long story" Ty said sarcastically, crossing his arms. But all he got was another slap to the face by Cynthia.

* * *

Back at Bodil's house, Ty and Sky were wrapping bandages around Bodil's arms "I mean, come on, it could've been worse" Sky reassured him. "Not when you got beat up by a bunch of girls! Jewel's scary when she's yelling in Spanish!" Bodil shuddered.

"But of course, she's still smokin' hot!" Bodil added. "Yeah. Remind ourselves not to mess with the girls again unless it's the prank wars" Ty groaned, rubbing his face by how many times he got slapped.

"Anyways, let's troll Seto next! About the package I sent him!" Sky took out his phone and began texting him on it, also under the name of Bob. "No wonder you stopped at his house in the way back here!" Ty exclaimed.

Sky: _Hello, sorcerer!_

Seto: _Um, hi...Bob?_

Sky: _Did you order a pair of magic wands?_

Seto: _Uh...no?_

Sky: _Well, there's a package outside that has magic wands in it!_

Seto: _Really? But I don't need magic wands_

Sky: _Just get the package_

Seto: _Fine! Brb. And I still don't know who u r_

Sky and his friends waited a minute before Seto replied.

Seto: _Oh, it says 'From Mr. Explosion Guy'_

Sky: _Open it!_

Seto: _I don't trust u_

Sky: _Just do it!_

Seto: _Oh my notch! There's a bomb in it!_

Sky: _Lol_

Seto: _It's not funny! Ah! It has a timer! And there's 10 sec. left!_

Sky: _Oh no! Whack it with a bat! Or a bomb-stopper potion!_

Seto: _U seriously think I have a potion that does that, Bob?! :(_

Ty and Bodil break out laughing as Sky keeps texting dumb ways to stop the bomb.

Seto:_ IT'S GONNA BLOW! NOOO!_

Sky: _Oh well. I hope u had a good life! :)_

Seto: _Wait! It didn't explode, thank Notch!_

Sky: _Three...two...one!_

Seto: _?...Oh my god..._

Sky: _What?_

Seto: _It blew up and tar sprayed everywhere! The bomb had tar in it! EWW!_

Sky: _Lol. Tar_

Seto: _Gtg, Bob__, to wash my clothes_

Seto leaves the chat. Sky, Ty, and Bodil burst out laughing for about 8 minutes, and then Bodil asks "How and where did you get tar?" Sky shrugged "I made it a while ago. And now I put it to use" he replied.

"You can make tar?" Ty asked. "Yeah. It's not that hard. Unless you want real tar, then you have to go mining" Sky responded, and added "I think you go mining"

"This was a fun day! Even thought its night now." Sky said. "It was fun, but I got beaten up by a bunch of girls" Bodil replied.

"Now, I give Sky a present!" Ty handed Sky a box wrapped in wrapping paper. "Oh, thanks Ty-Ty!" Sky grabbed the present, not realizing it was a prank, and when he opened it, a hand came out and punched him in the nose.

"Ow" Sky rubbed his nose. "There! I pranked or trolled you!" Ty yelled. "It was a prank. Trolling is on the internet or texting! I'm 99% sure" Bodil said. "Yeah. Sure" Ty scoffed. "Are we really going to start this argument again?" Bodil sighed.

"Maybe" Ty smirked. "Please don't start fighting" Sky groaned. "Fine" Bodil said, then grabbed his phone and looked up trolling "See? It says that it happens in the _internet_ or _texting_. Not in the real world!" Bodil said, shoving his phone on Ty's face.

"Ok! You win! I give up!" Ty yelped.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**On another note, this story is ending soon (probably only 2 more chapters left). Sorry, but that's how I planned this story, but don't worry, there will be sequels! I have a lot planned out! R&R, my friends! You guys are the best! :)**


End file.
